massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus Orminous
Magnus Orminous, or Lerim to some, was a serious and outstandingly loyal turian Spectre. Born on the world of Solensis, Magnus would become a trusted friend to Vevictus Syrico until his death. Once they were both of age, they left the planet but while enroute to Nalidine, Vevictus would mysteriously disappear. Magnus later found a note stating that he had something to do and that he shouldn't worry. Magnus would make his new home in the upper district of Nalidine Capital City and he would join C-Sec. His service would become known and cause of that, he would recieve an invitation to join the Spectres. He served faithfully in the Spectres, eventually gaining the rank of Superior, he would be reunited with his long lost friend, Vevictus, who also became a Vanguard as well as his superior. On the day of Vevictus's betrayal, Magnus was murdered by his closest friend for an unknown reason. History Early History Magnus Orminous was born on the world of Solenis to low class family. Even though they lived in poverty, his family was relatively happy, seeing that family was more important than material possessions. Magnus would spend a lot of time with his father, often going on trips with him. His father would teach him how to fire, and Magnus would soon learn that he was a capable shot, able to hit an animal at long range with incredible accuracy. Magnus was unusually smart for his age going to school with turian several years older than him. But due to his young age, the older youths often ridiculed him, stating that he was only accepted because of a fluke. Magnus ignored them but he did turn around and smiled, then he walked away. Friendship with Vevictus One day, while walking home, Magnus came across the same youths that ridiculed him sometime earlier. He thought they back to hurt him but instead he saw that them attacking another turian. Magnus immediately inteferred, telling them to hurt him instead of the other. The youths, intriguid by the offer, happily accepted, punishing Magnus until he was on the ground but Magnus never cried, begged, he only took the punishment without emotion. Once they were done, Magnus got up, oblivious to the pain afflicted upon him. He weakly smiled at the awed Vorenus and introduced himself. The other did so accordingly, introducing himself as Vevictus. Magnus asked the turian why they tried to beat him and Vevicuts told him that he was a bit cocky in school which led the youths to retaliate against him. Vevictus offered Magnus his thanks saying that he'll repay him someday but Magnus smiled back and said he wanted nothing in return, just his friendship. Vevictus happily complied saying that they'll be friends forever. As the years passed by, Vevictus was slowly integrated into Magnus's family. His presence would always be welcomed by the family since the two Vorenus most of their time together. During this time, Magnus would be called Lerim by his friends wherein Vevictus would be called Traytin. Service with C-Sec Spectres Day of Betrayal Legacy Description Personality and Traits Millitary wise, Magnus was an individual that was capable of handling himself in the field. Due to his former service in C-Sec, he was trained in the effective application of crippling enemies rather than eliminating them thus, causing a lower rate of casualities. Combined with his intelligence, Magnus proved to be a dangerous opponent, often devising strategies to take the aggressor quickly by pacifistic means or with brute force. Magnus was a proficient user of the Bladed Melee Weapon-Cronos, often winning duels against his comrades. When put to use in the real combat, Magnus was an effecient user, combining the usage of his gun and blade deadly effeciency. Firing his weapon and then subduing or eliminating the remnants with a slash of the blade. Due to extensive training with long range arnaments, Magnus became one of the Spectres' best trained snipers with him being assigned to training their next generation. But one of his downsides was that Magnus was not proficent in close quarters combat as he held a distaste for it. But sadly close quarters combat proved to be his undoing when Vevictus utilized a Personal Defence System-Defender to murder him. Due to his skills, Magnus would have become a prime candidate for a promotion but because of his death, it would never come to be. Ever since he was a youth, Magnus has shown great deal of courage and loyalty to his family and friends. During his youth, Vevictus was often bullied by the other youths and Magnus stepped in to intefere. Instead of Vevictus, he allowed them to injure him instead. During his service to the Spectres], he showed a great amount of courage to his comrades and peers where he recklessly jumped into the fray to defend and rescue the stuck Spectres. Since they were young, Magnus had remained at his friend's side and cause of that, Magnus would treat Vevictus as his own flesh and blood. They spent their whole time together, thus, Magnus developing a loyal dog-like personality which would later be enforced by his family's ways. But his loyalty to Vevictus would be his undoings. Unlike him, Vevictus doesn't believe in honour, duty, and loyalty and whenever he tried to, Magnus was usually rebuked. Therefore, on the day of Vevictus's betrayal, when Magnus confronted his dear friend about the murders, he asked his friend about loyalty, stating that he wouldn't do anything harmful to his friend. With his back turned, he failed to notice Vevictus pointing his weapon at his head and when he fired, Magnus didn't resist. His last words were "Why?" Trivia Orminous, Magnus Orminous, Magnus Orminous, Magnus Orminous, Magnus Category:Vanguard Class